Potter, um menino mimado e arrogante, ou não?
by Giovanna Whitlock
Summary: Após o segundo ano de escola, Harry volta para a casa de seus parentes. Dumbledore, preocupado, manda Severo checar Harry, o que será que ele vai encontar?
1. Chapter 1

Severo fitou o velho sentado a sua frente sem compreender.

"Por favor Severo, tenho motivos para crer que Harry está sendo maltratado por seus parentes." Severo ia interromper, mas o diretor o impediu. "Se não o fizer por Harry, faça por Lily. Você deve isso a ela."

"Isso é jogo sujo Alvo, mas eu irei. Só lembre-se que o pirralho Potter é mimado e arrogante, suas suspeitas são falsas." Com isso Severo usou o Flú para aparecer na lareira de Arabela Figg.

"Severo! Finalmente o diretor me ouviu, esse menino vem sofrendo tanto! É um alívio quando seus parentes o deixam aqui e eu posso alimentá-lo."

"O que você quer dizer, Arabela?"

"Ó Severo, Harry faz tarefas que nem mesmo os elfos fazem e se ele não as termina em tempo, seu tio o espanca e o deixa sem comida!"

_Potter negligenciado por seus parentes? Se for verdade, Lily está se levantando do túmulo agora mesmo!_

"Obrigado, Arabela, devo ir agora." Severo estava com raiva, ele sabia o que era ser negligenciado e nenhuma criança deve passar por isso, nem mesmo o filho de Potter.

"Seja gentil, o menino pensa que você o odeia."

"Mas Arabela, eu sempre sou gentil." Severo deu um sorriso antes de desaparecer em direção a casa dos Dursleys.

Severo tocou a campainha e não teve que esperar muito.

"MOLEQUE!" A porta se abriu e revelou um Potter usando roupas grandes demais e com um olho roxo.

"Harry, o que ouve com você?" Harry ficou surpreso quando Severo Snape usou uma voz macia e gentil para falar com ele e ainda usou seu primeiro nome!

"Moleque! Quem está ai?" Valter Dursley apareceu na sala com Petúnia que estava branca feito cal.

"VOCÊ!" Petúnia gritou com uma voz esganiçada.

"Olá Tuney, vejo que não mudou muito." Severo disse com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

"VOCÊ, ANORMAL! SAIA JÁ DA MINHA CASA! "

"Ah Tuney, mas o que os vizinhos iriam pensar? E não irei embora até descobrir o que vem acontecendo com Harry, que devo lembrar, é filho de sua irmã."

"Aquela anormal NÃO é minha irmã!"

"NÃO FALA ASSIM DE LILIAN EVANS, PETÚNIA!" Severo já estava sem paciência e tinha sacado a varinha. "Eu sou maior de idade e posso usar minha varinha sem problemas."

"Professor! Não." Harry que ouviu tudo silencio usou uma voz pequena para falar com o professor.

"Você é um dos professores daquela escola de malucos? SAIA DA MINHA CASA AGORA!"

"Eu irei com prazer, mas Harry vem comigo" E virando-se para Harry. "Harry, eu sei que não te tratei bem enquanto esteve em Hogwarts, mas eu era amigo de sua mãe, e se estiver tudo bem pra você, me tornarei seu guardião, prometo que não serei tão mau. O que você acha?"

"Eu adoraria, professor Snape."

"Não estamos na escola, me chame de Severo. Agora, vá buscar suas coisas."

"Senho- Severo, minhas coisas estão trancadas no porão." Severo queria matar esses trouxas, era por isso que o menino não fazia os deveres de verão! Severo usou um feitiço para abrir a porta e o menino foi buscar suas coisas e logo voltou.

"Vocês ainda ouvirão falar de nós, o Ministério entrará em contato para uma audiência por maus tratos contra um menor sem chance de defesa." Severo disse com veneno em sua voz antes de tomar a mão do menino e os levar para sua própria casa, o Príncipe Manor.

* * *

**Por favor, comente! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tudo bem, decidi continuar minha história com mais alguns capítulos, seus comentários me deixam muito feliz! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Cap 2

Ao terminar a aparatação Severo sentiu o menino desmoronando ao seu lado, principiantes.

"Venha Harry, está tudo bem." Ele disse calmamente enquanto o menino colocava para fora todo o conteúdo de seu estômago, ou melhor, toda a água.

"Me desculpe." Harry disse enquanto se levantava.

"Não pessa desculpas por coisas que estão fora de seu controle. Na verdade, quase todos passam mal após a primeira aparatação."

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a casa que por sinal era de muito bom gosto.

"Seu quarto é a segunda porta subindo as escadas, o banheiro fica no final do corredor. Por que não sobe para tomar um banho e me encontra depois aqui em baixo, tem algumas coisas que quero discutir com você."

Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e encontrou um quarto grande com paredes verdes e seu malão, já em cima da cama. Após o banho ele desceu para encontrar seu professor de poções sentado em uma poltrona na sala.

"Sente-se aqui Harry." Disse apontando para o sofá. "Agora, por que não disse ao diretor ou a sua chefe de casa o que estava acontecendo?"

"Eu disse! Mas eles disseram que eu tinha que voltar por causa da proteção de sangue, embora eu não saiba o que isso significa."

"Quando seus pais morreram, o sacrifício de sua mãe lhe deu uma proteção contra o Lorde das Trevas que não pode te alcançar enquanto estiver com um parente de sangue de sua mãe, mas essa proteção só dura até seus 17 anos. E não te protege de seus parentes, não é?"

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

"Mas não se preocupe, essa casa é protegida pelo feitiço _fidélius_, você está seguro."

"Obrigada senhor, por me salvar, por me dar um lar, por tudo."

"Você é bem vindo, Harry. Agora, que tal um lanche? Você parece faminto."

"Bem, um pouquinho."

"Tink!" A criatura mais feia que Harry já vira apareceu se curvando para Snape.

"Mestre Severo." E virando-se para Harry. "Mestre Harry."

"Tink, por que não traz um lanche para nós?"

"Claro senhor."

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que era essa criatura ela voltou trazendo pães, geléia, suco de abóbora e outras coisas e pôs em cima da mesa.

"Muito obrigada, Tink." Harry disse tentando ser educado, mas os olhos da criatura se encheram de lágrimas e ela se jogou no chão soluçando. "Me desculpe, me desculpe. Eu te ofendi de alguma forma?"

"O senhor não ofendeu Tink. Tink não está acostumada a bruxos educados, senhor, a exceção de senhor Snape e a mãe dele. Tink pede desculpas, Tink deve ir." E com um _Pop!_ ela desapareceu. Harry lançou um olhar confuso a Severo.

"Tink é o élfo doméstico desta casa, Harry, e élfos domésticos são tratados com desprezo pela maioria dos bruxos. Uns esnobes puro-sangue se quer saber."

"Entendo."

"Agora, tem outra coisa que queria resolver. Mas primeiro, o que achou de seu quarto?"

"É ótimo, senhor!"

"Que bom que gostou, se quiser redecorar de sua maneira, como talvez cores da grifinófia." Esse último foi dito com uma voz enjoada que Harry riu com gosto.

"Eu adoraria. Posso dizer a meus amigos sobre o senhor?" Severo pareceu pensar por um momento.

"Acho que sim, eles saberão de qualquer maneira, quando fizermos a adoção de sangue os jornais terão um dia cheio. Agora, as regras." Harry estremeceu com o que poderiam ser. "Você vai me tratar com respeito todos os momentos. Aqui você não tem que fazer as tarefas domésticas, mas deve manter seu quarto sempre arrumado. Agora eu sou seu guardião e você deve me dizer se estiver se estiver com dor ou necessidades. Meus aposentos, bem como meu laboratório são áreas que você não deve entrar sem minha permição. Você vai me obedecer. E mais importante, não vai se colocar em perigo."

"E minhas punições?"

"O senhor pretende descumprir minhas ordens?" Snape deu a Harry um olhar aguçado.

"Não, senhor. Só é bom saber o que esperar."

"Bem, eu não sou seus tios. Não vou abusar de você ou deixá-lo sem comida, mas eu sempre posso te dar uns tapas no seu bumbum."

O rosto de Harry queimou em cinco tons diferentes de vermelho a menção de Snape o bater como se fosse uma criança. Snape riu da cara de Harry e disse.

"Pode subir para seu quarto ou a biblioteca para começar seus deveres de verão enquanto eu vou ter uma conversa com o diretor."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape invadiu o escritório do diretor com fumaça saindo por seus ouvidos, ele nunca ficava realmente com raiva, mas quando ficava...

"Você sabia não é?"

"Sabia o que, meu menino?"

"Não banque o ingênuo diretor, você sabia como Harry era tratado na casa de seus parentes!"

"Eu suspeitava, mas Harry tinha que ficar lá por causa da proteção de sangue."

"Que se dane a proteção de sangue! Vou me tornar o guardião do garoto, as proteções em torno de minha casa são fortes o suficiente e os comensais desconhecem o lugar."

"Tudo bem, se você tem certeza."

"Eu tenho. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho um menino de 12 anos sozinho na minha casa cheia de perigosos ingredientes de poções e estou com medo do que pode acontecer."

"Ah, Severo, marcarei a adoção de sangue para amanhã mesmo e aproveite e leve a lista de Harry." O diretor sorriu ao ver seu mestre de poções sair pela lareira.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Harry?"

"Estou aqui, senhor." Severo subiu e encontrou seu pupilo rodeado de vários livros de escola fazendo seus deveres.

"Harry, eu conversei com o diretor." O menino levantou a cabeça curioso. "A adoção de sangue será marcada para amanhã, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Tenho sim, senhor. A não ser que o senhor tenha mudado de ideia." Snape viu a tristeza nos olhos do menino.

"Não, Harry, é só que pode ser difícil morar comigo, e têm seus amigos, o senhor Ronald pode ser difícil..."

"Ah, não se preocupe, senhor. O Ron vai entender quando vir que eu estou feliz, e Hermione vai logo pedir aulas particulares de poções." Harry riu com gosto da cara de seus professor.

"É melhor estar brincando, Potter. Se não, posso usar sua amiguinha como ingrediente de poções."

"Sim, senhor."

"Harry, que tal irmos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado e depois irmos em busca de seu material escolar?"

"Mas, senhor, não temos a lista."

"Na verdade, Dumbledore me entregou a sua lista hoje. Então, vamos?"

"Claro, mas senhor, eu tenho que passar no Gringots para pegar ouro."

"E posso perguntar para que você quer ouro?"

"Para os livros, senhor."

"Harry, eu sou seu guardião agora e é meu dever fornecer tudo o que você precisa."

"Mas senhor..."

"Mas nada, Potter." O tom de Snape foi severo, mas Harry viu a sugestão de um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

* * *

Esse ja tava prondo, mas esqueci de postar. *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 3**

Harry se divertiu vendo a reação das pessoas ao verem o morcego das masmorras andando pelo Beco Diagonal, toda vez que viam alguém conhecido da escola, Snape dava um olhar de morte com um simples aviso "Fique longe."

Agora, parado em frente ao espelho Harry refletia sobre seu mentor._ Ele é uma boa pessoa, não é muito divertido, mas é bom. E seu sinto que posso confiar nele._

"Harry, você já está pronto?"

"Sim, senhor." Harry desceu para encontrar Severo usando uma calça preta igual à dele, mas uma blusa verde ao invés de vermelha e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que? Não achou que eu uso minhas vestes de escola o tempo todo, certo?" O homem mais velho perguntou em um tom sarcástico. "Vamos?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Acho que já sabe viajar pelo Pó de Flú, não é?" Harry assentiu. "A resposta verbal, por favor."

"Sim senhor."

"Obrigado. Então pegue um pouco de pó e diga _Ministério da Magia – Saguão_ e me espere do lado de fora da lareira." Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e esperou do lado de fora. O Ministério era simplesmente enorme, com uma grande fonte bem ao meio com um bruxo, um elfo e várias outras criaturas mágicas.

"Contraditória, não é?" Harry que não ouviu Severo sair da lareira levou um susto e quase caiu de cara no chão.

"Sim, senhor. Hã, Severo, como será a adoção de sangue?"

"Nós teremos que ir até uma sala de audiência e você vai falar com os juízes porque quer ser adotado, seria bom contar sobre como era a vida na casa de seus parentes, eles então, decidirão. Os detalhes você vai descobrir na hora. Harry, tem uma coisa que eu tenho que te falar."

"O que, senhor?"

"Ao mesmo tempo em que é feito o julgamento da adoção, eles vão julgar seus parentes, eles já estão aqui." Harry arregalou os olhos para essa afirmação.

* * *

Próximo cap ainda hoje se tiver muito comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu já disse que amo vocês? Não? Eu amo vocês!**

* * *

Cap. 5

"Harry? Você está bem?"_ Tudo bem, Harry, você sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Respire fundo._

"Tudo bem, senhor. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, então vamos." Eles seguiram por um longo corredor até os elevadores apinhados de gente.

"Departamento de Mistérios." Anunciou uma voz feminina, Harry viu Snape descendo e tratou de ir atrás.

"Nossa audiência será no velho Décimo Tribunal, ele raramente é usado, bem, talvez seja por você ser o salvador do mundo bruxo ou algo assim." Snape disse sarcástico, Harry corou a abaixou a cabeça. A entrada para o tribunal era muito parecida com as masmorras de Snape, com paredes de pedra bruta e tochas penduradas. "Harry, lembre-se de agir com cuidado. Venha." Eles entraram na sala.

As paredes eram de pedra escura, fracamente iluminadas por archotes. Havia arquibancadas vazias de cada lado dele, mas à frente, as mais altas estavam ocupadas por muitos vultos escuros. Tinham estado conversando, mas quando a pesada porta de fechou à entrada de Harry e Snape fez-se um silêncio agourento, a exceção de um resmungo vindo do centro da sala, tio Valter, Petúnia e Dudley estavam sentados em grandes cadeiras e pareciam apavorados e com raiva.

"Ah! Senhor Potter, Professor Snape, por favor, sentem-se." Cornélio Fudge disse calmamente. Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e sentou-se ao lado dos seus tios. Olhou para as pessoas no banco acima. Havia umas cinqüenta, até onde sua vista alcançava, usavam vestes cor de ameixa com um W bordado em fio de prata ao lado esquerdo do peito e olhavam para ele com franca curiosidade.

"Muito bem." Disse Fudge. "Agora que o Senhor Potter e o Professor Snape chegaram, podemos começar. Os senhores estão prontos?" Seguiu-se um murmuro de afirmação vindo da corte. "Audiência Criminal do dia doze de agosto. Para apurar os maus tratos que Harry Thiago Potter recebeu nas mãos de seus parentes sanguíneos, Valter, Petúnia e Dudley Dursley e a adoção do mesmo por Severo Snape Tobias, professor de Hogwarts."

"Inquiridores: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge, ministro da Magia; Amélia Susana Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Dolores Joana Umbridge, subsecretária sênior do ministro." Harry olhou para uma mulher gorda com uma cara enjoada de sapo. "Escriba da corte, Brian Inácio Fonseca."

"Testemunha de acusação, Arabela Dora Figg, residente em Little Whinging, próximo à casa onde morava Harry Potter." Harry viu a Senhora Figg sentada em um dos bancos na parede parecendo muito pequena. "As acusações são as seguintes:"

"Que eles deliberadamente, e com plena consciência da ilegalidade de seus atos, em ambos os mundos, troxa e bruxo, abusaram e maltrataram do menor Harry Potter. Os senhores são Válter e Petúnia Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Perguntou Fudge, lançando a eles um olhar penetrante por cima do pergaminho.

"Sim." Disse tio Valter, arrogante.

"O senhor nega as acusações?"

"Sim! Nós nunca fizemos nada contra esse moleque ingrato!" Tio Válter estava ficando púrpura. Fudge levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, isso pode ser facilmente averiguado. Tragam a Penseira!" Dois bruxos entraram carregando um enorme objeto de pedra parecendo um enorme cálice contendo um líquido transparente.

"Senhor Potter, teremos que retirar algumas de suas lembranças, não se preocupe, é totalmente indolor, só relaxe enquanto o Senhor Brian cuida disso." Brian desceu de seu lugar e colocou a varinha ao lado da cabeça de Harry, com a varinha retirou um fino fio prata e o depositou na Penseira. Tocou com a ponta da varinha o líquido prateado.

Era como ver o filme de sua vida, tudo que seus tios já lhe fizeram estava sendo visto por dezenas de bruxos. Harry se sentiu completamente envergonhado. Quando tudo acabou, todos os bruxos presentes na sala, principalmente Snape, olhavam com raiva para os Dursleys.

"Acho que não precisamos de mais provas. Todos a favor da condenação." Todos os bruxos do tribunal levantaram a mão. "Muito bem. Eu condeno os três a passarem cinco anos em Azkaban para pagar pelo que fizeram." Tia Petúnia era a única que parecia com medo. "Severo Snape Tobias, o senhor quer, deliberadamente, tomar Harry Thiago Potter como seu filho? Cuidar dele, protegê-lo, amá-lo, educá-lo e fornecer tudo o que ele precisa?"

"Quero sim, senhor."

"Muito bem, Harry Thiago Potter, o senhor quer, de boa vontade, se tornar filho de Severo Snape Tobias? respeitá-lo e amá-lo?"

"Quero sim, senhor."

Brian veio até eles com um pequeno cálice com o que parecia vinho e espetou o dedo de cada um deixando uma única gota cair no cálice e deu para cada um beber um gole. Quando Harry bebeu, sentiu um calor vindo de dentro do seu corpo e sorriu para Snape.

"Agora você é Harry Thiago Potter Tobias Snape, filho de Severo Snape Tobias." Snape deu um pequeno sorriso, era a primeira vez que ele sorria dede a morte de Lily.

* * *

** Eu praticamente casei os dois kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Harry acompanhou seu novo guardião até o átrio onde teve uma breve visão da fonte antes de ser envolto por inúmeros repórteres que tentavam falar com ele.

"Harry, Rita Seeker do Profeta Diário, como você se sente por ter sido adotado pelo grande Morcego das Masmorras?" Harry foi ficando vermelho de raiva ao ouvir os comentários maldosos dos repórteres.

"Venha, Harry." Snape pos a mão em seu ombro e eles estavam no escritório de Dumbledore.

"Mas, senhor, como...?"

"Chave-de-portal de emergência."

"Meus meninos! Acredito que tudo ocorreu bem no tribunal?"

"Sim, Alvo. Acho que vamos passar o resto da tarde aqui, tenho que fabricar algumas poções para Popi."

"Senhor? Ah, Severo." Harry se corrigiu ao olhar do homem. "Tudo bem se eu usar a conecção de flú para ir até a casa de Ron? Mione já deve estar lá e eu queria falar com eles pessoalmente."

"Tudo bem, mas fique lá até eu ir te buscar."

"Tudo bem, Severo." Harry pegou o pó ao lado da lareira do diretor e gritou bem alto. "A Toca!"

Harry saiu rodopiando pela lareira dos Weasley e se deparou com uma Molly apontando a varinha para ele de forma ameaçadora.

"Harry, querido! Você me deu um susto!" Ela disse abaixando a varinha e indo abraçá-lo. "Ron e Hermione estão lá fora, pode ir lá se quiser."

Quando Harry saiu da casa foi logo sufocado pelo abraço de Hermione. "Harry! Estava com tantas saudades!"

"Também senti saudades, Mione. Ei Ron." Harry se virou para abraçar seu amigo.

"Ei, companheiro."

"Tenho que conversar com vocês sobre algo que aconteceu." Os amigos lhe lançaram olhares preocupados. "Não se preocupem, eu estou perfeitamente bem." Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde a casa de seus tios até hoje no tribunal. Quando acabou, Ron parecia verde.

"Como você pode? O Morcego das Masmorras!"

"Ronald!" Hermione disse. "Harry está feliz! Você deveria estar também!"

"Ah! Me desculpe, Harry. Só é muito difícil de acreditar, mas se você está feliz, eu estou bem." Hermione sorriu.

"Harry, será que o professor Snape me daria aulas particulares?" Tudo bem, Harry não tinha contado sobre essa conversa com Severo e riu sentindo que, daqui para frente, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

** É isso ai, gente. A história chegou ao fim. Eu queria agradecer o apoio e a dedicação de todos vocês! E agora eu estou falando como se tivesse recebido um Oscar... kkkkkkkk ^^**


End file.
